Big Brother APH: Its not really you
by demone bianco
Summary: the countries have gotten this weird idea that they need to play big brother. so when 10 nations, one ex-nation and a wanna-be nation all show up at the door, they are more shocked at who the host is, then the twists...  M & summary insde
1. INFORMATION

[ それは本当にあなたではない ]

a big brother hetalia fanfiction.

so i've been reading around storys like the _relationship statues: it's complicated._ which gave me the idea of stuff like this. like facebook/big brother. so i have this crazy idea that **12** of the people from hetalia will show in Big Brother [APH] and well, i know who's gonna win ;] and who's gonna lose :D. so in all honesty when you see harry potter, he's just the talk show host and that's it... and well, arthur will reason he is 'bloody fucking real!' so you better believe!

anyways, yes. some countrys are genderbended. mostly just the ones from the new world. although alfred makes a much better male ;]. plus i need him as the over protective brother. okay. so how does this big brother thing work? well, of course, i will have to explan it a bit.

**WHISPERING:** _BLAH BLAH BLAH_

**NORMAL: **BLAH BLAH BLAH

**HOUSE SPEAKERS:**_** BLAH BLAH BLAH**_

and thats it! enjoy ;]. oh btw, they might be a bit occ, but come on, ain't we all when it comes to making money? and mattie is amazing, not because she's my country or anything, but you know. ;]. you know how many times i wanted to put 'who' but felt back? ANYWAYS. GB means genderbended. if you see that beside the girls/guys names. you know why now lol.

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY<strong>

**the countries have gotten this weird idea that they need to play big brother. so when 10 nations, one ex-nation and a wanna-be nation all show up at the door, they are more shocked at who the host is, then the twists that lay before them. what with having to become pairs, to normally nice nations turning bad, this season of big brother is unlike any else! it's Big Brother [AHP] Addition. Viewing in different languages and nations across the world. **

**but there is a twist in the love affairs. while one would normally think that big brother has many love affairs, and they usually are strangers walking through the door together, but when it comes down to who's family, and who's your foe, it's all got to come from the brain not the heart. follow the lives of matilda 'mattie' williams, natasha 'tash' alfroskaya and ludwig beilschmidt as they struggle through the game, their alliance, and the love of each life.**

* * *

><p><strong>...CHARACTERS...<strong>

**GIRLS**

1. francoise 'franny' bonnefoy(**FRANCE**).GB

2. feliciana vargas(**NORTH ITALY**). GB

3. lia 'romana' vargas(**SOUTH ITALY**). GB

4. matilda 'mattie' williams(**CANADA**).GB

5. natalia 'natasha' alfroskaya(**BELARUS**).

6. penny kirkland(**SEALAND**). GB

**GUYS**

1. alfred 'al' f. jones(**AMERICA**).

2. antonio carriedo(**SPAIN**).

3. arthur 'artie' kirkland(**ENGLAND**).

4. gilbert 'the awesome' beilschmidt(**PRUSSIA**).

5. ivan braginski(**RUSSIA**).

6. ludwig beilschmidt(**GERMANY**).

7. yao wang(**CHINA**).

8. kiku honda(**JAPAN**).

**PAIRED**

**1. **FRANCOISE 'FRANCE' BONNEFOY - YAO 'CHINA' WANG

**2. **NATASHA 'BELARUS' ALFROSKAYA - LUDWING 'GERMANY' BEILSCHMIDT

**3. **ANTONIO 'SPAIN' CARRIEDO - MATTIE ' CANADA' WILLIAMS

**4.** PENNY 'SEALAND' KIRKLAND - FELICIANA 'N. ITALY' VARGASNATASHA

**5. **ALFRED 'AMERICA' JONES - LIA 'S. ITALY' VARGAS

**6. **KIKU 'JAPAN' HONDA - IVAN 'RUSSIA' BRAGINSKI

**7. **ARTHUR 'ENGLAND' KIRKLAND - GILBERT 'PRUSSIA' BEILSCHMIDT

**1ST CHAPTER ALLIANCES**

**THE CRUSADERS: **LUDWIG 'LUDDIE' BEILSCHMIDT ... MATILDA 'MATTIE' WILLIAMS ... NATASHA 'TASH' ALFROSKAYA

**TALON THUNDER: **ALFRED 'ALFIE' JONES ... ARTHUR 'ARTIE' KIRKLAND ... MATILDA 'MATTIE' WILLIAMS ... FRANCOISE 'FRANNY' BONNEFOY (FACE)

**LATER ONE, CAUSE WE KNOW IT WILL HAPPEN ANYWAYS ;]**

**BAD TOUCH TRIO: **GILBERT 'GIL/AWESOME' BEILSCHMIDT ... ANTONIO 'AUNTIE' CARRIEDO ... FRANCOISE 'FRANNY' BONNEFOY

* * *

><p>okay so you see the pairs... you see the characters... you see the allances that show up in the first chapter. you may notice that the three main characters are in different alliances as we go through the game. this is them just 'proving' that they ain't in it together. and yes... the four, mattie, alfred, arthur and francoise did join together before the show to become talon thunder ... it's just, you know, alfred's idea... :] bu arthur will be loyal, while francoise might be the one to make the big betrayal and go join the 'bad touch trio' ;] but i'm gonna put it up there (even though it won't happen for a few chapters) cause it's gonna happen, and well, it needs to be up there. and because the countries still love me. some one is the saboteur! i will never tell.. ;] it's someone you least expect... or are expecting, you never know!<p>

now since i DON'T want to post the actual story until i get some chapter dones ;] here is the information... and a small paragraph that will show up somewhere in the next chapter!

* * *

><p><em>mattie looked into the eyes of the girl before her, and slightly shy smile turned into something more dangerous. but the girl was holding up, and if anything, judging from the big ass bananas they were holding on to, the girl either had to drop, or risk losing to the one who could hold on to her teddy bear the longest. all the while, shouts of <em>

_"THAT'S MY GIRL!" (from antonio) _

_and _

_"HOLD ON AL-RIGHT MATTIE!" (from arthur) _

_and last the hissing from the girl to just drop dead. mattie smirked. _

_"if you join my alliance, i'll help you get your brother... i'll help you __marry__ him." _

_and that was mattie's first mistake._


	2. HOH 1

[ それは本当にあなたではない ]

a big brother hetalia fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>WHISPERING:<strong> _BLAH BLAH BLAH_

**NORMAL: **BLAH BLAH BLAH

**HOUSE SPEAKERS:**_** BLAH BLAH BLAH**_

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY<strong>

**the countries have gotten this weird idea that they need to play big brother. so when 10 nations, one ex-nation and a wanna-be nation all show up at the door, they are more shocked at who the host is, then the twists that lay before them. what with having to become pairs, to normally nice nations turning bad, this season of big brother is unlike any else! it's Big Brother [AHP] Addition. Viewing in different languages and nations across the world. **

**but there is a twist in the love affairs. while one would normally think that big brother has many love affairs, and they usually are strangers walking through the door together, but when it comes down to who's family, and who's your foe, it's all got to come from the brain not the heart. follow the lives of matilda 'mattie' williams, natasha 'tash' alfroskaya and ludwig beilschmidt as they struggle through the game, their alliance, and the love of each life.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE. WELCOME.<strong>

**_MATILDA WILLIAMS - CANADA - POV._**

* * *

><p>Today was going to be the HOH compaction, she had been told that much. Ever since last night where she, along with the other members of the house had been forced into partners. Not that she mined. She shared a room with a Ludwig Beilschmidt, his partner Natasha Alfroskaya and then a strange little girl who was related to her parental figure, who was named Penny Kirkland. Her name was Matilda Williams, she was nineteen and she was stuck looking after her step-brother in this game show.<p>

Not to mention she was partnered with a Spanish guy named Antonio Carriedo, who seemed to know who she was, and exactly what she was scared of. She had never known someone to seem so creepy, but then again, it never surprised her that one of the people sitting in the sitting room knew nearly everything about everyone. Someone had to do research. But she was even more surprised someone did research on HER!

No one remembered her, but when Antonio walked over to her, and had shook her hand yesterday, saying he'd be happy to be partners with her. She had even laughed and said she was okay with it. Although her step-brother wasn't. Apparently his plan to keep Talon Thunder, an alliance he had made before coming to the show. Mattie or Matt, as she liked to be called, had never agreed to joining the group, but seeing as her step-brother and her parental figures were in the group, she thought, why not!

Now as she stood looking at the giant banana, she could feel the stares on her. She had frozen up at the door not letting anyone through. _"Come on, Matilda."_ Her partner whispered to her and she jumped. Startled she looked at the bananas and gulped. Her whole body was tense as she stared straight at the banana at the end. Behind it was her name and her partners. She was wearing a red tight shirt and smirked. Her hair was about shoulder length and with it's blond, with brown highlights, she had two maple leaf clips in it.

Looking over her partner she HAD to admit that the tight red t-shirt was making his body look ever so... god, there was no word. Even her step-brother was looking hot in his shirt. She wanted to squeal, but in her nature, she just smiled shyly. Walking over to her banana, she took in the shape, of how it was so close... no. No she wouldn't, couldn't go there. But she giggled and looked up at her partner and when she reached out, she noticed the other pairs mounting the banana.

She could tell that her French friend, Francoise was giggling and saying how she's LOVE to ride Arthur's- wow. Mattie blushed bright red as she squeezed the banana, and nodded. "Antonio, can you lif-lift me!" She squeaked as she was placed on shoulders. Her short white shorts riding up her legs as she wrapped her arms around the banana like she would wrap her arms around her teddy bear, or even her ex-boyfriend Xiang Wang. she was lifted off of Antonio's shoulders and she wrapped her legs around the banana.

"OHHHH~ ma petite fille! je vous ai enseigné bien!" _(ohhhh~ my little girl! i have taught you well!.)_ Mattie tighten her grip as she felt eyes fall on her. Nuzzling her head in between the banana and her arm she let the air reach her from under arm. She could just see Antonio climbing on to the banana too. She could just feel the plastic like texture rub against her arms and face and legs. But she didn't expect to have one arm wrap around her waist, or to have another pushed between her and the banana.

She knew he was getting a better grip, but she couldn't help but hate the way his arm around her waist was slipping and had to readjust every now and again. **_"BEGIN!"_** With that loud voice she shivered. She could hear some of the people shouting, saying 'ew' and other things. But that was when she felt the sticky substance all over her side. She opened her mouth but she heard Antonio first. "It's just this brown stuff-" _**"And the chocolate to cover the bananas, yum mm."**_ "Well it's chocolate." Mattie laughed softly and held on to her sticky banana.

_**"And, down goes Francoise, ohhh Feliciana AND Lia fall next. What's this? A chain reaction! Yao fall next. Wow, you'd think Asian people with their ninja's could do this..."**_

Mattie snorted. She could hear Antonio laughing. Mattie closed her eyes and rested, getting hit, spray, after spray by the chocolate coating that would sweeten the deal. She tighten her leg grip and her arms. That was when she heard Antonio whispering. _"I'm gonna fall, you can do it Matilda."_ When she looked at him, she noticed he was on the ground, on his back.

**_"And there goes Antonio, Arthur, Gilbert and Penny."_**

Mattie saw Gilbert's upset face and she giggled. He ended up winking at her. She blushed a bright red and buried her head again. Letting her eyes shut again she heard that Alfred fell and that a banana had broken from the rope and that Ivan and Kiku were out. That just left Mattie alone with one group. Ludwig and Natasha. The dark blue team. "Hey, you should drop little girl!" She heard the other girl say.

Mattie looked into the eyes of the girl before her. Riding the banana coated in the stick brown liquid. The shy smile that was always on her face came out as a smirk that told the world she wasn't moving. Ludwig was whispering to the girl and looked at Mattie. He whispered, but it came out as mouth the words. _"Are we safe?"_ Mattie nodded. Ludwig's hands' twitched once before he slide from his banana. Judging by the way both of the girls were holding the banana, they could do this for hours.

Mattie held her teddy bear for ages, on ages, and she tighten her grip on the banana to prove it. Natasha did as well. "THAT'S MY GIRL!" Antonio yelled, jumping up, fisting the air! "Hold on Al-right, Mattie!" She heard from Arthur. She balled her hands into fists on the banana and held on longer. She could do this. The girl was hissing, _"Fall. Fall. Fall."_ But Mattie held on. Then with a silent whisper only Natasha could hear. _"If you fall, you'll be safe. I'll help you get your Ivan to love you."_ Natasha chewed it over.

Than suddenly the hissing started again. _"Promise?"_ Mattie nodded and watched as Natasha slide down the banana, the chocolate liquid rubbing off the front of her dark blue shirt. Mattie squealed loudly. She won the first HOH! **_"AND Mattie is the new HOH!"_** She heard Antonio yelling on the top of his lungs that he was proud. But Mattie just sighed and kissed the banana. Thanking it for all it's treasured goodness. She let go and hit the padded ground fast.

"Wow! I did it! Yes!" Her voice was quiet, but she felt hands help her up. She stared at Ludwig and smiled shyly. Then she felt the metal of the HOH key touch her through her shirt and she was lifted into the air by Antonio who was laughing and spinning. Hell, this was a good sign. As she was put down, her step-brother and parental figures hugged her tightly and she knew it was so they wouldn't go up. But she laughed as she walked into the house.

She skipped over to her bed room and laughed as she grabbed her bear. "Ahhh Kuma! I did it!" She giggled.

* * *

><p>Okay! so what do you think of the first chapter? :D i had to rewrite it cause i was almost done it the first time when my computer went crazy and i had to redo it... so yeah. if you haven't guessed, i might be pushing towards a GermanyxCanada pairing ;] AND YES! I AM SO GOING TO MAKE BELARUSXRUSSIA WORK ;] it'll be where russia gets beyond drunk (after the show is over) and he gets married to belarus in VAGAS! oh yeah... ;] Mattie has to keep her deal... it's just her ... way.<p>

YOU KNOW HOW DIRTY, it felt to like write Mattie describing how she had to hug the banana. her legs wrapped around it. how her teeth were toying with it, for a better hold, and how when she slide off... -shivers- MATTIE YOUR SUCH A CLOSEST PERVERT! ANYWAAYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS... next chapter, we see Mattie's HOH room, and Mattie has to choose who goes on the block! :D and the saboteur strikes!


	3. GAME PLAY

[ それは本当にあなたではない ]

a big brother hetalia fanfiction.

**WHISPERING:** _BLAH BLAH BLAH_

**NORMAL: **BLAH BLAH BLAH

**HOUSE SPEAKERS:**_** BLAH BLAH BLAH**_

**SUMMARY**

**the countries have gotten this weird idea that they need to play big brother. so when 10 nations, one ex-nation and a wanna-be nation all show up at the door, they are more shocked at who the host is, then the twists that lay before them. what with having to become pairs, to normally nice nations turning bad, this season of big brother is unlike any else! it's Big Brother [AHP] Addition. Viewing in different languages and nations across the world. but there is a twist in the love affairs. while one would normally think that big brother has many love affairs, and they usually are strangers walking through the door together, but when it comes down to who's family, and who's your foe, it's all got to come from the brain not the heart. follow the lives of matilda 'mattie' williams, natasha 'tash' alfroskaya and ludwig beilschmidt as they struggle through the game, their alliance, and the love of each life.**

**REVIEWERS**

_- :D a love - ohhhh, hmm, i don't know you'll have to see. plus it's like to soon for romance... or is it ;]._

_Jankz y- our a butthead. :D hope you enjoy your side story! oh, and yeah. thanks for reviewing. okay so what do i say to you. yes, i will make you love spainxcanada... i only like it a little ;]. oh and btw, cause you like it now, i shall make it... well... more profound in this chapter._

_jenny77739! - thanks for the review!_

**INTERESTING FACT.**

_CANADA: WOW, It's about me today!_

_DEMONE BIANCO: Canada was discovered LONG before the French made permant settlements? Canada was first found by Nordic people, Vikings, who got into fights with the Aboriginals of the land. They had set up a small settlement in Newfoundland, and they called it Vinland. LATER, Spainish people came and explored the edge of Canadian soil, not really going inland. It was the French who adempted he make permant settlement. Later we were taken from the french by the British and well, America tried to invade us twice. ;]_

_CANADA: That's more then one fact._

_DEMONE BIANCO: SHUT IT AMERI-..._

_CANADA: ..._

_DEMONE BIANCO: OHHHHHH, hey Canada, I was talking to America on my blue-tooth. -points to ear piece- He didn't believe me that you were older._

_CANADA: ohhhh! 3 :D _

_DEMONE BIANCO: AMERICA, I SAID ... SHIT._

_AMERICA: THE HERO IS HERE._

_DEMONE BIANCO: and now on with the story._

_CANADA: hetalia ain't hers, and neither is big brother, get over it._

_AMERICA: ... damn it._

**CHAPTER TWO. IT'S ON. part one**

_**MATILDA WILLIAMS - CANADA - POV.**_

**Diary Room**

**MATILDA 'MATTIE' WILLIAMS. COLLEGE STUDENT.**

mattie shifts, holding her bear, red face. she is wearing a very 'showy' tank-top that shows much more then it should. her mid-drift is visible. her short-shorts are something she brought before coming here. her hair is up in a messy bun.

"I feel horrible! I just made a pack that I won't put Ludwig or Natasha up on the block this week! This can't be happening to me!"

she balls her fist, and then, in a brush of excitment, she squeals.

"I GOT HOH! Me, little old me, who loves peace rather then fighting. Hell yeah! Go me~ WAHHH ALFRED GET OUT!"

alfred appears on screen, wearing next to nothing, his american flag boxers, his bomber jacket and a pair of sun glasses.

**MATILDA 'MATTIE' WILLIAMS & ALFRED F. JONES. SIBLINGS.**

"MATTIE! Don't brag to America!"

"_But Alfred..."_

_"_No Mattie! You know, it's not like you! I know, we should tell them about Topical-"

_"Talon."_

"-right - Talon Thunder! You see, me and Mattie and Arthur and Francoise, are like, TIGHT."

"_More like you made us-"_

"Anyways, cause I'm the sexy hero! I got them as my backup! So we are going to pick them off one by one. STARTING with that commie, Ivan! Yeah!"

"_I am so sorry America, and other countries who see this.. _Alfred, hamburgers, let's- ... go?"

* * *

><p>She had grapped some of her clothing, her red shorts that went with the cute white tank-top that had red maple leaf over the breast, and then a few other pairs of shorts that were different colors, mostly jeaned or jogging shorts. She even had to move her giant polar bear, which the game had let her keep, up onto the top floor. She was so excited that she totally forgot to LOOK in the room!<p>

Now she stood in a white tank-top with a bright yellow bra under neither, and black shorts that didn't button up(you could see her yellow panties though, it was an nicki minaj look, _on_ her). So there she was, looking at her partner and roommate for the week. Breathing, she nodded to Antonio and she laughed quietly as she heard him shouting.

"Who want to see Me and Mattie's HOH ROOM!" She nearly laughed louder then normal as she walked up the stairs with the others following her. She unlocked the door and opened it. The others, who remembered the young Canadian girl, and by fair never really heard her voice raise above a whisper unless a hockey game was on, SCREAMED in joy.

On the bed were pillows that looked like polar bears and the blankets were that of polar bears. Although the crouch had tomato design blankets and pillows. This was Mattie's room basically. Mattie was over at the dresser in seconds, looking at the pictures with a small excited squeal. The first one she noticed was of her and Alfred. They had been at the beach and she was wearing her first bikini, which was purple and orange.

The next picture was of her, Arthur Kirkland and their other 'relatives'. She laughed at the large group and how most had huge eyebrows. Then their was the picture of her, and her 13 younger brothers and sisters. She loved each one, having basically raised them. The next picture was of her, Francoise, Alfred and Arthur. "Dat is when me and Матильда(_Matilda_) were playing hockey. I lost." Mattie turned to the russian.

**Diary Room**

**IVAN BRAGINSKI. BOUNCER.**

wearing his long scraf of silver fabric and a pair of green swim tunks, his shirt is a tank-top. he is wearing black leather gloves.

"Matvey is a sweet girl, da! She will become one with mother russia."

ivan smiles into the camara.

"But Matvey has secret, da! Matvey нее есть другой личности!"

* * *

><p>"Yeah, lost big time! I kicked your behind back to Russia!" Mattie said, brushing her hair back and smirking. Oh hell yeah, her hockey mode. "Ohonhonhon~ look at this..." Mattie turned and the painting, from a french artist, was hanging on the wall. Matilda was in the picture with a polar bear twice her size, but what she was wearing was outragous. She was wearing a little aboriginal skirt that had the image of a polar bear printed on it. She wore no top, but the feathers in her hair and the bow and arrow over her shoulder made her laugh lightly.<p>

"Wow Mattie! Where's your top!" Mattie turned to see her brother moveing and covering Mattie's upper chest in the picture of her at five years old. Beside her big ass painted picture was of Antonio as a young teen, and Mattie as a five year old girl. It was quite good. "Hey! I didn't remember i visited... um, where you lived. Wow Francoise you love painting age of pictures, eh?" Antonio said, and Mattie laughed.

It was a well know secret that each player was in fact a nation, (or an ex-nation and a wanna-be nation) they couldn't say it on t.v but just the thought of those pictures... well, it was enough to throw their whole secret life into the toliet bowl. "WOW! LOOK!" Penny Kirkand shouted, taking hold of a book that, if Mattie had been beside Penny, would of snatched away and ran like hell. Now Mattie was pushing people over, rushing at Penny.

"No! Not that book!" She all but snatched the book from Penny, and started back at the group. "It's... um... work. Yeah! Work!" She coughed into her hand and took the book and waved at everyone, laughing.

**Diary Room**

**ALFRED F. JONES. MCDONALDS 'HERO' CASHIER.**

wearing his famous bomber jacket, with the number 50 on it, and then wearing no t-shirt under it, and flowered swim tunks.

"I love Mattie and all, but sometimes, you know, it's kind of hard to understand why she's so touch-feely about her stuff."

he sits in the chair, adjusting his bomber jacket.

"Like that book. Come on... wait, I should totally steal it! Thank America..."

he winks before the camara shifts.

* * *

><p>It is five in the ending and everyone, including Mattie, is sitting in the sitting room, or over by the dinner table finishing dinner. That is when the lights flash out. Mattie screamed and leapt into the closest person who she hangs onto for dear life. "Mattie!" Mattie hears Alfred call from her left... leaving her to wonder who she jumped onto.<p>

You could hear foot steps in the background. Mattie tighten her grip on the mystery man's shirt and sniffled. Tears forming in her eyes as she released that her brother Alfred was across the room now running into the wall repeatedly. She heard the faint click of something closing and she lifted her head.

**Diary Room**

**PENNY KIRKLAND. COLLEGE DROP-OUT.**

"Mattie winning HOH is GREAT! I can, like, get her to totally dump that Jerk ARTHUR! Like, great idea right?"

penny fixes her long blond hair that has side bangs and hangs in loose pony-tails at the base of her head. she wears a salior hat.

"-and like OH MY GOD! Maybe I should totally hook up with that Gilbert guy! Arthur, he's my jerk of a brother, will hate that. YES! Oberation get Gilbert to help me annoy Arthur is on. Thanks you guys."

* * *

><p>When the lights return on a few minutes later, after some moving around and a few gasps because people were being touched (by pillows), they notice the tv screen. It had been blank one moment and the next the screen went blurry, soon a faded person in the background, no one could tell who it was, began to spoke. Mattie heard the very deep voice, it was voice changed.<p>

_**"If you weren't so scare of the dark-" **_

"mattie!" Alfred cried. he was never one to be scared.

_**"then you would of caught me. Thank you House Guest for making this, ever so easy! Locking the storage room was ever so easy." **_

"WHAT! NOOOOOO, I NEED FOOD!" Mattie ws so close to asking who the hell the saboteur was. SHE was going to be stuck with Alfred's moaning.

_**"But don't worry! Slop is in the kitchen! Have fun House Guest!" **_

"NOOOO! THE F-F-FOOOOD!"

Mattie stared at her brother from the person she was clinging to. "People! He's-He's always like this... ask Arthur, Francoise, HELL even ask Gilbert!" Gulping Mattie turned to look at the person she grapped onto and blushed bright red.

"Not that i mind, mi pequeño canadiense!(my little canadian)" Mattie was redder in the face, seeing as she did know a few words of spanish. "_dejarlo tener(_let it be_)_." She whispered and crawled off her partner. Looking at her brother she patted his hand and kissed his cheek. "_Alfred, I have a bag of chips in my room_- DON'T EAT THEM ALL!"

**Diary Room**

**ANTONIO CARRIEDO. BARTENDER.**

antonio sits back in the chair looking relaxed. a smirk on his face, he is wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts. a tomato, with eyes and a mouth and all that anime stuff, is on the front of his shirt speaking some spanish about him being a sexy tomato.

"Having Matilda hold onto me when she was scared, was amazing! She's got a marco sexy! Good thing i picked that linda, poco canadiense! but that saboteur has to go."

he pauses, thinks.

"i bet it's francoise! it sounds french, or it could be alfred... he did come on a little strong... then again, it could be someone we least expect! like Mattie, but she was holding me... unless!"

he leaves the room to think.

* * *

><p><strong>Diary Room<strong>

**ALFRED F. JONES. MCDONALDS 'HERO' CASHIER.**

he sits in the room with his knees to his chest, sunglasses and his bomber jacket on.

"It's-It's just not fair! I need food! I can't eat slop. Once I find out who the saboteur is, I am gonna push them down some stairs... yeah~ MATTIE GET OUT!"

mattie wearing the same clothes as earlier walks in.

**MATILDA 'MATTIE' WILLIAMS & ALFRED F. JONES. SIBLINGS.**

"_Alfred! Just get over it and play. If it makes you feel better, I beat the saboteur didn't know that i had like a small fidge upstairs."_

_"_Awwww! You care, you got me food Mattie!"

"_That's not what I said... ALFRED!"_

**MATILDA 'MATTIE' WILLIAMS. COLLEGE STUDENT.**

"I hate you soooo much Alfred!"

* * *

><p>Night had fallen on the Big Brother house. Mattie was staring up blankly at the room around her. She had nearly had a freakout when Antonio crawled into bed beside her. What freaked her out even more was later that night when she really needed to pee, was that she was being cuddled by said spanish man and her brother was lying on her other side.<p>

Now she was lying between the two as she waited for one to move so she could move again. Her chance came when her brother rolled away from her and onto her polar bear Kumajiji. She leapt from the bed and fell flat on her face. Her red shorts with the name Canada written across the butt, and her white tank-top with the maple leaf on the breast was what she wore.

Normally, if she hadn't been in big brother, she would of wore just her bra and panties. Looking around, the sun just starting to rise, from where she can see in the window, she walked through her HOH room door and down the stair case. Her soul nearly left her body when Natasha appeared out of no where. Grapping Mattie, placing a hand over her mouth and dragging her towards the bathroom.

"_Matilda? Natalia?"_ She heard the voice of Ludwig. Gulping she was pushed into the shower, along with Natasha following. Their mics would catch everything they said in hush tones, while the rest of the house slept. And all Mattie had wanted to do was sleep!

Well fuck. She was screwed. This was her next msitake.

**CHAPTER TWO. IT'S ON. part two**

_**LUDWIG BEILSCHMIDT - GERMANY - POV.**_

He wasn't a hard man to understand, he had to have everything in place, everything going as plan, to feel better. But being in a shower, with two girls, one who was wearing short-short and a tank-top that showed to much, PJS, and another girl who was wearing a night-gown that showed to much as well... His brother Gilbert would say he was proud.

"_What is is Ludwig?" _Matilda said, and Ludwig gave a forced smile. _"Yeah, LUDWIG, why did you wake me up at four this morning to get Matilda up?"_ Ludwig, could see that Matilda was a little put off, but he pushed it off. Gulping, he looked at the two beautiful woman before him.

_"We are safe, right Matilda?"_ He asked, and if possible, Ludwig thought Matilda's eyes would pop out of her head. _"First off, wake me up again you die, second I said you were safe. What more do you want from me? An Alliance?" _Ludwig blinked at the tall canadian and raised an eyebrow in a suggesting kind of way.

_"I refuse."_ Natalia said, and as she was about to leave, Ludwig grapped her arm. _"Listen Natalia. We, me and Matilda, both know you want your step-brother you marry you. We can help. We need to go under cover, like spions, and pull the weeds out of this house." _Ludwig paused, looking at Natalia, who was glaring at the offending arm on her wrist, _"one by one."_ but she was listening, and then Ludwig looked at Matilda, who was smiling shyly.

It was in that moment that Ludwig blinked at the Canadian girl. He knew that shy smile. Those purple eyes... damn it. He might of just sold his soul to the devil. Natalia and Matilda shared a look, one silent deadly one. _"We're in."_ Matilda said, smirking.

**Diary Room**

**LUDWIG VEILSCHMIDT. MECHANIC.**

ludwig sits in the room with his white tank-top and jogging pants that are printed in camouflage.

"So I just made this 'Alliance' with two girls. Natalia Alfroskaya and Matilda Williams. They told me to call them Natasha and Mattie. I fear for my life!"

He places a hand over his heart.

"So we call ourselfs The Crusaders, and we even have our own label! It's something that doesn't relate to ANY of us. It's a black prussian eagle. Yep! If we get caught, we'll say we were following my brother cause he was gonna split the money with us."

**Diary Room**

**MATTIE WILLIAMS. COLLEGE STUDENT.**

she walks in, in her pjs from earlier.

"So me, Ludwig and Natasha are in this weird ass Alliance called 'The Crusaders.' What we do is try to win HOH each week, so that WE can stay in the house. Apparently Antonio is safe by deflaut. I don't mind though."

sighs and looked away.

**Diary Room**

**NATASHA ALFROSKAYA. SELF DEFENCE TEACHER.**

natasha is still wearing her night gown.

"So I have joined this 'Alliance' cause they have agreed to help me marry my brother after this show. Even pay for a bit of it, if they win and I get voted off."

lookings at camara.

"i can not wait to play with jones head... we have our roles. ludwig is supposed to get his brother to help while we take down the paired group of Feliciana and Penny. Mattie is just going to hide around in the background. I must say, Lucky Bitch."

* * *

><p>Ludwig never did get back to sleep. Having always woke up around 6 in the morning to do his morning jog with his dogs, he headed outside and was more then surprised to see Gilbert sitting there with a little Penny Kirkland. Ludwig blinked, his inner self was jumping for joy, the plan would work. He felt someone next to him and noticed Arthur staring at the scene. His fists were balling.<p>

Then Ludwig caught Penny graping Gilbert and planting a kiss right on his lips. Ludwig was surprised, and what freaked him out more was how Arthur was reacting. Reaching out to hold the smaller man back, Ludwig called out(seeing as his brother was busy). "HEY! A LITTLE HELP HERE."

Ivan was there and had the smaller man by the scruff of his collared t-shirt. Arthur was shouting out curses and kicking as he was lifted into the air. "WOW! Chill! The awesome me didn't do anything!" Gilbert said as he held hs hands up and walked towards Arthur.

Ludwig knew his brother was stupid... but really, kissing Arthur's sister was not reasonable. "She planted it on me man, calm down." Arthur seemed to calm a bit and turn to Penny to start shouting at her, when Ludwig face palmed himself. "But I must admit, she's a great kisser, got that from Francoise I bet." Gilbert said while winking at Penny, who giggled.

Groaning Ludwig moved away from the scene and sat down on the ground on the oher side of the yard. He did not want to be part of the fight that was starting an by far, it was the most amazing thing that woud happen. Smirking inwardly, Ludwig watched as Kiku Honda and Feliciana came up to him.

**Diary Room**

**LUDWIG BEILSCHMIDT. MECHANIC.**

wearing nothing but a pair of swim tunks that are black and gold.

"I've know Kiku and Feliciana for some time. I've actually been best friends with them. It just sucks that I have to vote them off to win this money

* * *

><p>Ludwig smiled at his two friends as they sat next to him in a circle. He never really understood them, or they understood him, but he knew that the two were good people.<p>

**Diary Room**

**FELICIANA VARGAS. PASTA TESTER.**

she wore a short white dress with pasta design clips in her long brown hair. a odd curl sticks up from the side of her head.

"VE~ Me and Ludwig are B.B.F.A.O.O.L.A.W.E.P.T! That stands for, Best Buddies For All Of Our Lives And We Eat Pasta Too! of course, Im good friends with Kiku too! Wait... is it Kiku... or Honda,... i can never remember! OHHHHH I WANT PASTA!"

* * *

><p>Ludwig saw Feliciana twitch and he opened his mouth. "OH Doitsu! Doitsu! We'll be BBFAOOLAWEPT even after this game right?" Ludwig blinked, noticing her slip up, he rolled his eyes."Yes, now <em>Shut up du dumme italienischen(<em>shut up you stupid italian_)_!" He said in german.

**Diary Room**

**KIKU HONDA. ANIME DESIGNER.**

kiku is wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of red shorts.

"It is true that I have know Ludwig and Feliciana for a long time. W-Our parent's parents fought together in World War Two on the Axis side. It is quite an interesting story. I might share is one day. But for now, I will just move around the house looking for people to pair together for my next Manga book 'Brothers or Not.'"

* * *

><p>Ludwig turned to Kiku who nodded his head and with a small smile, one Ludwig and Feliciana usually only got, appeared on his face. "Thank you Ludwig. Feliciana let us return to the house." Ludwig was shocked to say, that the two of his closest friends would walk away. That was when he put his hands together and squeezed.<p>

Getting up Ludwig made his way into the house and up to the HOH room. Knocking he saw Antonio open the door and let him in. Ludwig looked at Antonio, who smirked. "She's hiding in the bathroom. I need to get back down stairs. Be a gent and get her out of their."

Ludwig shrugged and walked to wards the bathroom and peeked in. "Mattie?" He said, seeing her form standing there in front of the mirror, next to nake. Ludwig's face never felt this hot since he walked in on Francoise and Arthur 'playing' around in HIS pool.

**Diary Room**

**MATTIE WILLIAMS. COLLEGE STUDENT.**

mattie is wearing the bikini mentioned above. big ass blush.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Ludwig, fucking, Ludwig saw me ALMOST naked! Oh god. This can't end well.

merde. fils de pute. sainte mère de chiennes baiser."(shit. son of a bitch. holy mother of fuck bitches!)

* * *

><p>"LUDWIG!" She squeaked, covering her chest, which Ludwig had noticed was bare. Ludwig turned his eyes away and gulped, hand squeezed together. "I'm- Pardon me - I'm... ah, just gonna go back down stairs..." Ludwig made to turn, as knocking on the HOH door started, but froze when he heard the voice. "Matilda~ Where are you. Antonio said a love fest needed some more French! Ohonhonhon~"<p>

"_Shit_!" He heard Matila whisper and felt a hand tug him back into the bathroom. Shutting the door she turned to the taller male and with out a second though pushed him into the shower. Ludwig, known for his rude remarks and gestures and even violence, stayed quiet.

"Personne n'est ici Françoise!" (no one is here, Francoise)

"Je parie ma Matilda se conduit mal et de me mentir, non? " (I bet my Matilda misbehaves and lies to me, right?)

"Je jure Françoise. Personne n'est ici ~ " ( I swear Francoise, no one is here ~)

"Antonio ne me mens pas!" (Antonio did not lie to me!)

"Eh bien, il a fait! Sortez! Sortez!" (Well, he did! Get out! Get Out!)

"Très bien. Mais vous ne pouvez pas me tromper, Matilda!" (Very good, But you can not deceive me, Matilda!)

When he heard the door close, he sighed. The soft feet of a woman walking back to wards him was heard and the curtain was opened wide. A Matilda with a baggy red sweater stood before the soaking him.

"Désolé(sorry), Ludwig." She whispered and helped him out of the shower. Ludwig looked down at himself, and groaned out. He was soaked, and if Francoise saw him leave now, he was scewed. Brushing his soaked hair from his face, he noticed that Matilda was going through her clothing.

Not wanting to be rude, he coughed and watched at the girl, now in her HOH room pulled out a large pair of swimming tunks that were black. Turning she shyly smiled at Ludwig, who blushed. "My brother leaves his stuff everywhere. He slept here last night, these are clean, so here go change. I need to change to.."

Ludwig gulped and head to the bathroom, changing into the tunks that, while slightly snug around his waist, were big enough for his legs to fit into. He knocked on the bathroom door, heard the soft, 'it's good' and walked out to find Matilda in her bikini.

He raised an eyebrow at the clearly Canadian fan girl, as he took notice of the white and red top and the white and red bottom that had Canadian written on the ass... NOT that he was looking or anything.

**CHAPTER TWO. IT'S ON. part three**

_**NATALIA 'NATASHA' ALFROSKAYA - BELARUS - POV.**_

**Diary Room**

**ALFRED F. JONES. MCDONALDS 'HERO' CHASIER.**

wearing his american flag design swim tunks, bomber jacket and sun glasses.

"So, Natasha comes out of NO WHERE, sits next to me and acts all cute and cuddly. Not that I mind she has a nice rack and she's hot, but her brother more in likely put her up to this."

* * *

><p>Natasha smiled, and placed a small peck on Alfred's cheek and got up. Walking over to the other girls of the house. Alfred stared after her, watching as she talked to Francoise, Feliciana, Matilda and Penny, Lia was there because she had to protect Feliciana from Francoise... again.<p>

**Diary Room**

**ALFRED F. JONES. MCDONALDS 'HERO' CHASIER.**

wearing his amrican flag design swim tunks, bomber jacket and sun glasses. bushing a bit, and shocked

"Umm, maybe she does- OH OF COURSE she loves me. I mean, who won't, I'm a sexy ass hero! I mean, even Matilda loves me, but not in that inesty kind of way cause she doesn't like that... I mean, neither do i... I'll shut up."

* * *

><p>Once Natasha was in the group of girls, she heard Francoise squeal and say that she would totally start the romance wagon. Natasha's eyes locekd with Matilda who nodded, smiling softly. With a nod, she turned and strutted back to Alfred, who was still shocked.<p>

Looking at him, she smiled and sat next to him. As she sat down, she landed right next to him and cuddled into his side. She noticed that he slowly lifted an arm to wrap around her shoulders, but nothing much. She grinned as she laid there, looking over at the whole yard. One down, the rest to go.

* * *

><p><strong>LA FIN DE CHAPTER TWO :D<strong>

Okay, so i made you all look at Mattie's room, I made the Saboteur appear. The Diary Room was HARD! (i couldn't think of anything for the Saboteur to do, so I COPYED SEASCON 12 THE FIRST SABOTEUR MESSING) anyways. Yeah, I know they can't have two people in at the same time (unless they are partners), but I LOVE LOVE LOVE having Mattie and Alfred bust in on each other, and well, it's just fun okay! yeah, if i got that little fact wrong, just say so lmfao. :D I was reading around and discovered it so yeah. you might be wondering why i keep writing as if they are actual humans when they are countries, well, no one is supposed to know that hey! they are countries... so that's the reason.

so yeah, your wondering why it's in THREE PARTS, well I will be doing it in three differet POVs :D well, expect the VETO and day some one gets kicked off and the diary rooms. Those are all whoever the hell i want. :D Mostly the person i want to pull fun at. Next chapter we will have the VETO, and then maybe the live voting.

The next chapter will be the HOH compation again, along with another visit from our lovely Saboteur!

in the future the saboteur will do what you want! :D

So when you REVIEW with your comments and what you want the saboteur will do! I made it kinda.. um... know that Mattie wasn't the Saboteur didn't I? Oops. :P


End file.
